Of Bats and Owls: The Small Things
by TheGeekQueen
Summary: The bright ginger shoulder length hair, under the red hat, which cast a shadow over his bright green eyes. My old friend Roy Harper, was standing at least ten feet away from him looking war torn and confused. He opened his mouth and asked on single pitiful sounding word , and I could swear I could see the glisten of tears, Why? Toddcentric Batfam. WARNING: POSSIBLE SLASH PAIRING!
1. You never mentioned your death

"**Jason, will you ever come,..."**

What home? Back? None of those words seemed to fit the question that man put in my head.

"How long are you gonna stand there and stare at that case, Dick?"

And that's Tim. Telling how it is without missing a beat. I had been standing there for a while being oblivious to the world.

Sometimes I wonder if Tim even realizes how truly important he is to everyone in Batman Inc. most of all Bruce. After the _incident _with Jason, Bruce was broken, cracked, almost insane. With me being my stupid teenage pissy war with the bat and the pain of losing my little wing, I was completely useless to Bruce. Then came Tim, Right before Bruce snapped he came in and filled up all the hole, past and present, in Bruce.

" I wasn't staring, I was just standing here dozing off in front of the case." I said offhandedly, not really paying attention. Turning from the case I looked around the cave noticing a slight shadow sitting on the monitor of the batcomputer.

"Wow, Dick that was a really LAME response." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why Tim, Are you jealous he wasn't staring at you?" Piped up the shadow over the screen.

Oh Damian, Now a days that name almost brings a sigh out of me automatically. He's fine to work with out in field but just around the Manor he is a true pain. When I think about it he's almost like a new and improved Jason, well if he weren't so, what's the word? Rude? Stuck up? Vulgar? Jerkish, is that even a word? Well even then he's just so, so, so _Damian._

"No, but I bet you are that's why you brought it up, right? Your _JEALOUS~." _and there they go starting another fight. It seriously gets old when you have to listen to them bicker like an old married couple all the time.

In an attempt to stop something that might end up going for hours I asked a simple question, "Still no Bruce, Huh?" Thankfully it worked just as planned.

" Well obviously not if he's not in the cave, Richard." Damian sneered. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid like any older brother should but I just wish he had a better personality. I mean in the beginning it was fun to mess with at first but the constant fighting he caused is getting bored fast.  
"Don't be so rude to Dick! Geez, you always act so, so, so **SPOILED! **"

**Commence tuning out ability... now**. I thought to myself with a sigh.

After a few hours of dinking around , which mostly consisted of ignoring the other two birds, doing paperwork, and stopping a fist fight ,or two, or _three_, the cave grew chilly and you could tell it was getting late. Early perhaps, but when you have a job like ours it really doesn't matter. While the boys were in the middle of a fight about god knows what you could suddenly hear the sound of the batmobile enter the cave. I decided now, after he kept us waiting for that long, that I should at least attempt to to play twenty questions with a most likely tired and/or angry bat depending on the time of day.

I start off with a simple " where've you been?" He rolls his head in my direction.

"Out," he replies in a voice that anyone in Gotham unlucky enough to hear it would describe it as the " batman" voice.

" Why were you out so long without calling the cave?" I ask, a little harder question but still completely answerable.

"Because" another simple one word reply and now I'm starting to get suspicious. I silently start checking him over for any kind of wound. Be it a limp, a hole in the fabric, or even the slightest drop of blood on the cape.

Going for round three I asked " Did you ever think that we could have helped you tonight or even made anything easier?"  
"Hn" and now we're down to grunt replies which in Batman terms is like saying 'either leave me alone or I'll just completely ignore you'.

A little worried now that we had come to that I sighed looking around the cave asking the one question everyone hates to hear," Did something happen out there tonight that I should know about Bruce?"

No response.

I began to ask him if I should just move back to Bludhaven before Tim started yelling at us from over by the computer. A shrill beeping was coming from the speakers as a map popped up on screen showing a SOS blip coming from outside of Gotham.

"Who is it?" Damian mumbled while hanging over Tim's shoulder no doubt trying to annoy him.

" I'm working on that." Tim said in a growl, obviously annoyed." And~ its... um it's Jason." Tim ended in a near silent mumble that any normal person wouldn't hear. Too bad we bats aren't normal.

" If its him we should just ignore it." Damian said in a haughty voice.

"Umm, how 'bout no? We gave him that for emergency's only. Do you really think he would call us if he didn't need help right away?" I asked slightly put off with his nonchalant nature.

" It could be a trap." Tim pointed out bluntly.

"or," I practically yelled" he could in peril!"

" Oh peril! Now we're gonna use big words, Dickie? Better be careful you might hurt yourself."

" I'm in no mood for your teasing Little D." I grunted out. The nick name I used earned me a punch in my general direction. It would have connected with my jaw too if Batman hadn't caught it. Turning he hurried off to the garage area of the cave.

"Come on Dick, were going." he deadpanned. Before I got into the Batmobile I heard Tim yell out the directions which I automatically memorized. A hop-skip and a Batmobile ride away, which was full of awkward tension, a strong silence ,and a foreboding feeling, we finally ran into a semi-run down apartment building, which was obviously abandoned years ago.

Yelling into my com I asked " Tim did you give us the wrong directions?"

As I walked up to the front door I faintly heard Tim yell back at me that " I gave you the right directions. If you ended up in the wrong place its your fault."

Walking into the front door I almost ran in to Batman who was looking around the mess of a front room. Seeing that Bruce had the front room covered I entered the only door in the main room. As soon as I'd cleared the door way I was meet with the sound of a bat-a-rang gliding through the air. I dodged the ,poorly, thrown projectile only to hear it thunk into the wall an inch away from my head. Dead center to where my head up until I'd heard that so familiar noise. Turning I was met with a grim sight. The bright ginger shoulder length hair, under the red hat, which cast a shadow over his bright green eyes. My old friend Roy Harper, whom I'd never thought I'd see again after he was arrested , was standing at least ten feet away from him looking war torn and confused. He opened his mouth and asked on single pitiful sounding word , and I could swear I could see the glisten of tear tracks on his dirty face.

"...Why?"


	2. The next few days are the longest

Chapter Two

Staring at Roy it took me a moment to notice that there was someone behind. Turning I looked at Batman noticing he had tried to step in front of me. I turned to Roy pulling an arrow out of his quiver and stringing it faster than I could blink. I could tell he couldn't decide who to aim for so he was moving it back and forth slowly.

His eyes left Bruce and he turned his gaze fully on me. "Why?" he asked again.

I tried to keep calm, taking a few steps into the room past a reluctant Batman. "Why, what Roy? I don't understand what your asking." I told him in my most calming voice I could manage. I could tell by the way he tightened his grip on the arrow and how he shuffled backwards to the only door in he room. " Roy who's in the room?" I ask in the same voice as before. His eyes darted back to the room before growling and letting the arrow go. In a matter of three seconds he let at least ten arrows go all in my direction. At that moment I was glad I'd trained with him or I would be chalked full of arrows. Finally getting to Roy I tackled him only to get a fist to the face. I had forgotten his strength, Geez he can throw a punch. Finally I felt someone pull me off of Roy and pin Roy with his foot, oh yeah I'd brought back up. Batman set me down and glared at me for the briefest of seconds before he went down with a foot to the back of the leg. Roy lept to his feet and got to the door slamming it shut before I could even get to it.

I was going to start banging on the door before I heard the rustling sound of fabric from behind me which was Bruce getting to his feet but what was on the other side of the door I could only guess. I stopped Bruce from going to pick the lock when I heard the hushed voice of who I assumed was Roy but there was another voice a womanly voice which sounded so very familiar. I was tempted to put my ear to the door when I heard the lock start to turn. The person who opened the door was another person I never thought I would see again. Her bright emerald eyes in laid into her naturally orange skin framed with fiery red hair that almost went to her calf's.

I was so shocked that the only word that came to mind was "Star..."

Starfire gave me a sick look before I could smell something getting overly hot and melting. Looking down I noticed that she was melting the doorknob.

"Uhh," I said before she looked down and tore her hand away from the misshapen knob.

" I do not know who you are but I would love to know why you," She pointed a green glowing finger at Batman," attacked and almost _KILLED _my team mate, no my leader, for no reason!" she started to shake uncontrollably when Roy gave a shout of 'Kori come quick' Kori dropped her finger and slammed the door as she turned but see as she melted the knob to a mass of hot pulp. With the force she put behind slamming the door it hit the other wall so fast, I was sure it left a dent. Looking to Bruce I motioned that we should enter and be ready for anything.

What I entered into I wasn't prepared for. With my first step in the room I stepped in a puddle of something a dark marrony color, and the strong scent of Iron hit me fast. Bruce walked around me and instantly froze by my side. Now fully fearing as to what I would see if I raised my head I followed the trial of dark maroon to a mattress laying on the ground. The mattress was surrounded by piles of bled through bandages and other first-aid supplies of the same sort. I noticed that the pair of my long since gone friends were working on trying to stop the bleeding of what ever person was on the bed.

The man on the bed had jet black hair that was sticking up all over the place but you could tell that there was a tuft of pure white in his bangs. His skin looked as if he was already dead it was so pale. I knew that if he opened his eyes a familiar pair of sage greens would be looking at him. The bleeding out figure on the bed was my adoptive, no my real, brother, Jason Haywood Todd.

I took a step closer and I saw Star nod at something. Almost the same instance Roy was on his feet with two arrows strung. "Why did you come here bats? Huh? Was it to see if you'd actually succeeded in killing him like you said you would?" he yelled before turning to me," and dick why'd you come? Did he tell you of his little attack today and you just had to see for yourself?" he was walking around the bed to get in front of Kori and Jay. Get in between the threat and his what? His team, his Family? I don't know. Al I know is that on the bed Jay gave a grunt and tried to move away from Kori, as she threw another pile of bloody gauze to the floor.

I looked to Roy, "Roy. PLEASE, let me help Kori. Let me help Jay. You know from experience that I'm trained in the medical field."

He looked at me in distrust" How do I know you won't do something to finish him off?" He asked,"How can I trust you?"

I gave him the best pleading look I could," Roy please. Let me help. Even if you say no I'm going to help my brother." Taking a brave step forward I hurried over to the mattress and dropped down on my knee's I could he Bruce start to talk into the com before I heard the twang of a bow. I didn't look up knowing that Bruce could look after himself.

The damage Jason took was beyond extensive. He had at least five broken ribs while all the rest where bruised. He had four knife woulds, one in each shoulder, one between the third and froth rib in the right, and one dead center in his abdomen. He had a nice slice on the left side of his neck and was littered in bruises. I was also pretty sure he had a concussion if the blood seeping on the bed from the back of his head had anything to say. Looking him over to see if I missed anything I realized that his left ankle was broken.

Shaking my head I looked up to see Star throwing another bled through bandage on the ground while simultaneously wading another one up. I motioned for her to hand me some when Jay suddenly partially sat up coughing and spitting up blood all over the already soaked mattress. I put my arm around him to make sure he didn't collapse and looked over at Batman.

With the cowl on I couldn't tell anything that was going through his mind but his stance was full of tension. Everyone in our little Bat clan knows that Bruce still loves Jay but he's just to stubborn to do anything about it; same goes for Jay of course. I started to get Roy's attention when Jason's coughing fit paused and he started to push me away. Cracking an eye he looked at me.

" Owl-" was all he could get out before his fit started up again. That one uttered word caught everyone's attention for me.

"Roy we can't treat him here." He looked as if he was about to protest when batman step in and explained how we had one other doctor available all the time, which would be Al, and how we could have another plausibly just as fast, Leslie if shes not in the middle of something dire.

I heard Roy agree, albeit reluctantly, as I started to pick up my wounded Jaybird with the help of Star. I wouldn't have needed her help if he wasn't hurt, I mean he weight absolutely nothing, but because of his injuries we were taking extra precautions.

Getting out the door was the easiest part but getting into the batmobile, not so much. Bruce took the drivers side and started the car while I slipped in the back and waited for Roy to sit next to me before Kori handed him to us. Looking me straight in the eyes she told me that she would follow from the air and that she wasn't afraid to blow the car up. Nodding my agreement the door slid shut and I could faintly tel she took to the skies because of he faint glow through the tinted window.

Looking to Roy I noticed that his eyes where firmly planted on Jay. Finding it an unwise idea to bother him we rode the way back in silence.

* * *

Arriving in the cave was Chaos, pure and simple. I remember someone taking Jay from me and Roy and then there was a bunch of blurred noises, like sound was a water color painting left out in the rain and time was just a figment of our imagination. Somehow I ended up in one of the sitting rooms with a pacing Roy, an annoyed Damian, a pissed of Koir'andr, and the ever calculative Tim. Tim and I sat on a couch facing a steaming Star, who looked to be having a glaring contest with Damian who was sitting on a shelf behind our couch, while Roy paced around behind Kori's chair. Occasionally Roy would look up from the path he was wearing in the carpet and open his mouth as if to say something before closing it and going back to pacing.

Roy stopped again for the umptenth time and I couldn't take this silence anymore. "What happened?" I asked, slightly dreading the answer.

Both Kori and Roy gave me a glare that would burn a hole into even Superman's head, good thing I'm used to the Bat glare. Before either of them answered Damian and his smart mouth beat them to it.

" It's obvious Grayson, that Todd got himself into a fight and he lost terribly due to being his normal enraging self." If I could I would've faced palmed but right now I had to stop my two ex-teammates from killing my youngest brother.

" Jay didn't start the fight! Your precious Batman attacked us out of nowhere and nearly killed him, WE WEREN'T EVEN IN HIS CITY LIMITS!" Roy Bellowed at the same time as Kori seethed

" We did nothing to provoke any of your behaviors but I am about to!" Stepping in between an angry Tamarainian and a pissed of Roy was probably not the smartest thing I'd done in my life.

"Woah,Woah! Lets just calm down and get the full story from you two," I said pointing at Roy and Kori" and you two can sit silently or get out" I aimed that last part at Damian. With a shrug he sank back into his shadows.

When everyone was calmed down enough to sit and talk, Roy was about to start talking when a text tone went off. For a brief second everyone looked around before all eyes settled on Tim, who was rapidly texting before setting it back into his lap. "What?" he asked when he looked to see questioning faces around the room." It's Conner, some of the people in the cave are worried about Jay, so I'd told them updated." with another questioning glance he sighed " Conner, Artemis, and Gar are worried ok?" Shaking my head I motion for him to put it on silent and for the two red heads across from me to continue.

With a sigh Roy looked up since he was leaning on the back of Kori's high back chair. " We were passing through town to get to our next job. Jay on the roofs, Kori in the air, and me on the ground when suddenly Jay was thrown off the building he was just on. And. And. And"

"And Batman descended on us like violence in a war. He tore away Jason, only dealing with us when we got in the way of his target. Neither he or Jas talked during the entire fight. It, It lasted for quite a while before it appeared that he was finished he lent down over Jay and said something neither nor Harper could decipher and then crushing his tracker on his belt." Kori finished for him

"After that we just left more worried over Jay then anything it was at least twenty minutes before you and the caped crusader showed up at our safe house." Roy said ending the story.

I must have sat there a while digesting the recent information because eventually Alfred came in with the news that He was stable but not out of the clear yet. You could practically feel the relief fill the room because of the two red heads sharing the large reading chair. Faintly I could hear the clack of the keyboard to Tim's phone and Roy asking about Jason. Getting up I stretched then offered to get anyone a drink or some food and Roy decided to come along since he claimed that walking around might do him some good. It was easy walking to the kitchen when I'd heard the door bell ring. Figuring I'd just answer it since I was closer, I motioned for Roy to go on ahead of me.

Opening the door I was met with a figure in a Forest Green fedora riding low on his head and a dark purple scarf covering most of his face which he had tucked into his matching green trench coat.

" Is this the house of Bruce Wayne?" Asked a voice that I would know any where, but for the life of me couldn't make a face to.

"Yes," Was my simple dumbfounded reply. The man standing outside blew a happy breathe of air out.

" Good, I need to talk to him. Now. It's a matter of the multi-world crisis he would know about." He said in a hurried voice.

"Umm, he's kinda busy right now, can I ask who came by and I'll-"

"Oh yeah, of course" The man said while pulling down his scarf. I was met with a chilling sight of a white painted face and a chilling red smile permanently burned into my mind.


	3. The next few days, Continued

Chapter Three

At the same exact moment the scarf was pulled down three things happened. First is of course the man pulling his scarf down frowned and stepped back pulling something from his pocket because of what I did. Second I jumped a good five feet away pulled a couple bird-a-rangs from my pocket. Lastly, Roy walked out of the kitchen asking something but the question died on his lips at the sight of me and this man.  
The man let go of whatever was in his pocket as soon as he saw Roy. Pointing to him he asked, " You're Roy Harper, Right? You're on a team with Jay." Unfreezing Roy shook his head.  
" How do you know that?" he asked still not going for a weapon.  
" Well then is he here, he could explain this situation far better than I ever could." He said slightly relaxing.  
" Jay is currently... indisposed " Came a reply from the stairs, "Now why are you here Joker?" Bruce asked out of costume and looking extremely displeased to see a mad man in his door way.  
Joker sighed." Why does everyone insist on calling me that on this freaking planet. I mean you wouldn't know me at all, but really Joker? That is LAME~! The name is JokeSTER. With a -ster on the end."  
Roy stepped forward," Wait Jay mentioned you when he talked about his little world hopping adventure, misadventure, whatever."  
"Yes! See someone here understands. As I'd said before, names Jokester of Earth-3" He said pulling off his hat and scarf, revealing himself to the room. He had long purple hair pulled back in a hair tie and a green suit. The exact opposite color scheme for our Joker. The one thing I found that could even resemble the Clown Prince of Crime would be that terrible white face paint and the jagged scars on his face. Unlike our Joker however he applied his smile in a perfectly curved line.  
Taking a grandiose bow at the waist he looked up and smiled at the room. He looked at Bruce and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch, before addressing him directly. " As you can see I'm obviously where I don't belong and the only reason I'd be here is because something I watch over has suddenly found your place much more entertaining than his own. I'm searching for a man who looks almost exactly like you." He says pointing to Bruce" and he goes by the name Owlman."  
Realization dawned on everyone in the room as soon as the name came out. I remembered how Jay tried to start talking about owls earlier and how important it must have been if he was trying to tell as he chocked on his own blood. I was still suspicious about the man standing in front of me though even if he was giving us information.  
" So~" he starts" What do you mean Red is indisposed." he inquired his permanent smile faltering for a brief second.  
"After the information you gave us we can safely say that he was attacked,"Bruce stated walking scrod the threshold.  
"And almost killed" Roy tacked on in a mumble.  
Bruce went on as if he hadn't heard Roy even though we all knew he had." by this Owlman you mentioned."  
" So is he...?" Jokester asked.  
"He is currently awake and listening to Madame 'Andr, Master Timothy, and Master Damian bicker." Came the calming British voice of Alfred from the door to the cave.  
With that I knew that meant I had a fight to go break up and turned to see Roy already down the stairs to the cave. Turning I heard Jokester ask if he could come in like a vampire waiting for allowance to enter. I also distantly heard the sigh that came afterward from Bruce as we all made our way down to the cave.

* * *

Jason's Pov

As soon as I opened my eyes I wished I could close them. I knew where I was as soon as I saw the jagged rock for a ceiling. It also did not help that my pain I knew I should be feeling was dulled down. Ahh, morphine, a vigilantes best friend. I don't usually use it cause its a waste and I know Kori or Roy would usually benefit more from it. I could hear at least three people in the room and they were all angry sounding. Great a fight. Groping around for the clicker I used it to raise my bed so I could at least see who it was and also let them know I was awake. As soon as I was comfortable, or at least not hissing in pain, I looked around to see a surprised Kori and two seething baby birds.  
" Jason!" Kori all but shrieked " It is wonderful to see awake and breathing." She said with a great big smile on her orange face. I attempted to smile back but ended up disturbing one stitch or another that I'm sure I have. The devils sitting at the edge of my bed said something that I didn't quite catch but Kori heard quite fine and she also started fighting with them. I sighed, same old fiery Kori.  
"Jay!" and there is the voice that I knew so very well because of how much I talked to him, or maybe how much I listen to him. I smirked as he jumped at me.  
"Geez, Roy you'd think I'd died." I joked until I noticed how he flinched as he held me.  
"Ok to soon for death jokes got it." I thought to my self.  
I heard him start to talk animatedly when I saw Dick standing there. I smiled at him and he waved before stepping between Replacement and Little Demon to stop another fight.  
"Geez they fight worse then cats and dogs," was all that ran through my head before I notice two people I hadn't seen in a very long time.  
The first I had thought dead and I don't know how I feel about him being alive. The other I'd rather just ignore.  
"Red! Long time no see." the purple haired crazy said striding over to me.  
"Hello Jokester. Never thought I'd see you again." I said with a twitchy smile.  
"Ah, Why so glum, Chum. You should smile more often." I laughed at his catch phrase knowing he's said that to me more than once.  
" I'm kinda roughed up right now, but I swear I've smiled a lot more since we'd met." I barked out in a laugh before coughing.  
"That's great kid." he said smirking at me before talking to Roy about my little adventure through time with him.  
I looked around the room seeing that everyone was cozy or at least acting familiar with each other, it was... calming. Still looking around at how calm everyone was I found the one man I try to avoid the most. Bruce Wayne. Looking at him I knew that when I had a very long talk awaiting me. All of a sudden I felt very tired and looked down to see Alfred smiling at me.  
" I think it is time for Master Jason to rest." he said administering something to put me to sleep.  
_'Must be strong for it to work so fast.'_ I thought to myself as I drifted off. I heard Dick shuffling out all the others out.  
When I was finally almost consumed by the darkness I felt my bed dip and I heard,  
" I'm glad your alright and I'm happy your home. I. I really missed you. Jaybird.  
Before I could look to see who it was I finally slipped into the blanket of calm blackness.


	4. The next few days, Continued 2

Chapter four  
Jokester pov  
Over the next few days I'm either ignored like I have the plague or bother to no end on details that don't seem to matter to me. The first is by the two glarers, the little robin and the main bats himself, the later,'EVERYONE else. Apparently I'm a shines new toy that either needs breaking or to be played with to no end. Roy is the worst asking me about my earth and what Jason was like then, the guy had so MANY questions I'm surprised I can still hear. The only time they don't bother me is when I'm sitting with Jay.

Jay seems to recuperating well, as he always has after his mishap with that pit. He tries his hardest for his team but even I can tell he's wearing thin and that he needs his rest, even if he denies it. Another noticeable thing if I'm not in the room with Jay someone else is but there's never more than one. Thinking nothing of it I kept on sneaking in while he's away to see certain things daily. One, is that a good portion of the time has a person of the bat family in there. They're silent as the dead and they always grip his hand in a deadlock. Two is that Roy has a thing for just sitting and starring at Jason, sometimes he'll mumble something, but that's rare.

Other than Jays recuperation there were only those few random crimes, nearly enough to keep the bats busy until this morning.

I was sitting in the cave talking with Jason when the entire house seemed to flood the cave. Jason looked like he wanted to get up probably would have if I didn't give him a gentle shove back.

"What's going on?" We both asked.

None of them stopped to answer until Nightwing finally stated," mass break out at Arkham."

Getting up I gave Jason the evil eye before grabbing my mallet. Someone grabbed the back of my collar and started to drag me out of the cave. Looking around I noticed a steel faced Arsenal.

"We have our own problems." He explained. Looking around me I noticed Starfire and Red Robin following close behind, with equally stony faces.

Once out of ear shot to Jason he let go but kept up his brisk pace. Tim was the first to speak up,  
"What do we got?"

Roy looked back at us with a grim face.  
"An untitled"

* * *

Jay pov

I rolled over with a groan, remembering exactly why I was on my back. Looking around I could hear someone getting angry, but then again when isn't there someone yelling in the cave. As the fog of sleep cleared from my mind I realized it was a chic.  
"Well that narrows things down"I mumbled sitting up with a pained huff. Geez, I really need to get over myself.

I stood up and took a step before realizing my ankle was BROKEN. Ouch. Falling back to the lump of mattress called a bed I looked around spying exactly what I needed. A crutch, Alfie your a saint.

Giving it another go, successfully make it out of the closed off area to see a flaming head of red hair. Great just what I needed. An angry oracle. Not really caring who she was yelling at I made my way over to the giant monitor she was yelling at. She spun around to face me. I froze, my eyes glued to the screen.

" I must be delusional Babs, cause I sure as he know that isn't my team fighting an-" she broke me off.

" Jason, I-" she was interrupted by Tim.  
" Hey, uh oracle a little help here?" He almost begged out of breathe.  
"Yeah, how we getting rid of this thing sweets?"  
"Is that Tim and jokester?" I practically yelled making my way over to the console. And to my not so surprised self, it was. Roy, kori, Tim , and jokester were all going at it with one untitled. Great bunch of idiots.

"What the literal fuck are you doing?" I yelled into the com, I swear everyone flinched.

" Well hello there, Jay! How was your nap. You know what save that for later how do keep this guy down?" Jokester started.

"You can't-" interrupted again this time kori,  
" but Ja-"  
I interrupted her. " you **can't** "I ground out" now lose it and get back to base."

"That's easier said than done Jay" Harper finally spoke up.  
" I don't care how you do it just DO IT, and Harper?" He grunted to let me know he heard, or that's what I assumed it meant." I want a full report when you get back." To that I got no reply, how shocking.

I turned to Babs who was holding a blanket,a light one but still one none the less. Seeing her reminded me that I was in the cave, which right now was quite chilly.

She sat me in the chair by the computer and wrapped the blanket around me.  
"Thanks Babs." I mumbled, not really sure what to say to her. Turning to watch my team she turns the monitor off.

I went to object when she faced me," No Jason. They're fine. How are you?" I didn't miss how she turned the communicator audio on in her headset.

"Fine" I sighed suddenly tired again. She gave me a pretty mean bat glare, which usually doesn't work on me, but it's Barbra.

" okay sore" she sighed.

" Jay it should be physically impossible for you to be up right now."

I have a chuckle while I leaned back."That's me doing the impossible."

She gave something between a weak chuckle and a sigh." Why don't you nap jay they won't even arrive for another half an hour." I made a noise in agreement seeing as to how I was already almost asleep. And that blackness just seemed so inviting, who could resist?


	5. The next few days, Continued 3

Chapter Five  
Jason's Pov

God Damn bunch of** IDIOTS**. I woke to laying on that monstrosity they call a bed with a migraine, and I could tell it was about to get a hundred times worse. Someone was yelling in the cave, again.

Closing my eyes. I pinch the bridge of my nose to see if the pounding in my head would lessen.

"Drugs might be a little more effective there, Sport." A familiar voice drawls out. Cracking my eyes I look over to see Jokester holding out a handful of pills and a glass of what I assumed is water. Giving a smirk I sat up grunting remembering the stitches that are still in my... well everywhere." You alright? You've been out for almost three days."  
It was a good thing I swallowed those pills because the water that was in my mouth previously was now all over a frowning dripping clown.

"Gee thanks kid." he said pulling out his wet handkerchief to attempt at mopping his face off.

" Three days?" I almost yell. I motioned that he was wearing his make up off. He looked at the clothe with a frown.

"Well what did you expect with all that damage you took. You'd be fine in an hour? Ha that's funny." He half-heatedly joked while reapplying his white face paint." The only thing that is remotely healed is your ankle it appears that it wasn't actually broken just extremely displaced." he explained." By the way everyone's fine." he said with a wave of his hand checking to make sure he got all the messed up places.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, the untitled.  
I stood up faster than I probably should have I ended leaning against Jokester.

"Woah there Sport! Wheres the fire?" He asked holding me up.

"Isn't it obvious clown?" We both looked to one of the darker corners of the cave. There was flash of red in the near pitch black," his team of red heads did something they knew wasn't a good idea." Damian smirked jumping from the rafters.

" "Gee thanks, Rudey" I grin up at him for a breif second before Damian objects the nickname.  
"What your rude and your robin, in turn Rudey." Jokester explained with a shrug. Damian had to have steam coming out of his ears.

" Your idiots are sitting in the library in case you wanted to berate them."he said while disappearing into the shadows again.

"That kid seriously bothers me." Jokester said in a sigh.  
With a smirk I went to go harass my team for being dumbasses like they usually are. Jokester followed close behind like he was waiting for me to collapse. Probably is.

The Library was Huge and I don't mean Big like a normal library I mean you could fit a large house inside it huge. Warm and cozy like I always remembered. Warm fire in the hearth with all the with all the calming colors you hardly find in Gotham. Now it was seemingly filled with _idiots_. Kori and Roy are sitting in my old wingback chair with Tim across from them talking animatedly. I felt a slight relief, at least baby bird wasn't busy overworking himself.

Roy must have felt my glare because he looked up with a nudge to Koris' ribs. Both stand and start to walk over til they get that they're in trouble.

Roy goes to open his mouth to explain til I raise my hand, " Don't even try to rationalize it. You know that fight would have ended in death and it wouldn't have been the Untitled."

Tim butted in with, " Its not their faults, Jay. There was a mass break out at Arkham and the guy just so happened to be, um special."

" Tim what where you even doing with my team? You too?" I aimed that at Jokester who had a hand on my shoulder.

" The teams needed help." He shrugged. Tim's answer was eerily similar.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled "What if you had been hurt or worse _killed_? Any of you?"

"What and your guidance is so much better? Newsflash your the only one in the room that's died!" Roy near screamed at me.

Ouch, That though hurt. I didn't need the flash backs right now. Closing my eyes I walked from the room shaking my head. Guess this just shows how great of a leader I am.

* * *

Tim's Pov

Wow, that comment was harsh. Looking around I could see pure shock on Kori's face, Jokester looked down right pissed, and Roy looked like that idiot kid who realized what he said just after he let it slip. I must have looked just down right dumbstruck cause that is exactly how I feel. Jasin just had a fight with his team and he wasn't even the one to raise his voice.

"Are you an Idiot?" I looked up as soon as the room started to heat up only to see and angry tamaranien." Jason has done nothing but be a good leader to us. He helps with whatever we need. Takes shots for us, plans things with us, helps us with whatever we ask. All he asked was that we never face something that we can't handle. We broke that trust and you don't expect him to set us on the right track? Roy that was-"  
"I _**KNOW**_KORI!" Roy finally yelled, " _I know_"  
Jokester huffed and turned while stating, "Get your info right" he turned and smirked,"_ I've also died_." and with a flip of his tail coat he was gone.  
"umm..." Was all I could mumble. Before Kori kicked me out. Oh well might as well find Bruce, or maybe Dick. Someone should know that the Outlaws are arguing.


	6. Is love really a crime?

**AN:Warning! There is the slightest, most mild amount of slash in this chapter and there's another AN at the bottom. Happy reading.**

Chapter Six  
Jays pov

If I knew a stupider group of idiots... wait there isn't.  
I knew teams were a problem, I mean hell I was part of the the young justice for a while before... NO! not even gonna think of that. I gave a wince as I put on my suit. All I need to do is spend a little time outside. In the smoggy air of Gotham, that'll solve **Everything**; it always does.

Finally zipping up the red and black suit Kori gave me before this entire fiasco. I smiled someone had mended it, Probably Alfie. Gotta thank him for that. I peeked around the corner of the changing area making sure the cave was empty, especially with that Little Demon hanging around now a days.

I got away with out much problem after that. Climbed a roof and off you go. I go. Whatever.

After jogging across tops with the minimal amount jumping involved, I stood at the center of Gotham. I knew someone was following me from the moment I hit the the roofs but I didn't care much.

Then, it hit me like a freight train, I needed a smoke. NOW. I started patting around my outer jacket only to find nothing. ALL my pockets are empty, even the secret ones. 'Damn it Alfred' I thought to myself, knowing he was the one who personally emptied them.

A purple gloved hand was holding out a cigarette to me. "Take it, I can tell you need it."

Smirking I took it and started to pat around for a lighter. A brown gloved hand offered a lit match lighting it I took a drag from it with a grateful sigh .

"So what do you two lovely ladies need?" I chuckled out letting the smoke out in a cloud.

"Riddle me this Todd, what does every criminal want but only the liars can achieve while the innocent are punished?"

"Freedom Nigma, freedom." I state blandly turning to face the two behind me.

"Exactly, That **is** exactly what we want." Edward went on as Crane wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How's it feel to want?" I asked sarcastically.

"Like an ache I'm sure you know quite well" Scarecrow. No, Crane, stated.

"Touché" was my response to the cold night air. With another drag I turned to face, what I assumed was the couple.

Enigma still had a thing for that terrible lime and purple combo if his outer wear was anything to go by. His gingery hair was almost shoulder length but not quite enough to pull back like Roy's, almost falling over his thick rimmed glasses. The glasses were for seeing that much I was sure of but they also did a good job at hiding his crows feet. Crane was still into the browns and hints of golden yellow. His hair was about the same length as Riddl- _Nigma's_ but in that mousy brown with flecks of grey and silver here or there. They were standing close together and I could only assume that they were a 'thing' if Cranes arm placement was anything to go by.

I hmmed at the though whilst Nigma and Crane shared a look. Nigma started to scuff his feet and Crane pulled him closer to him.  
"An out, huh?"

Crane stepped in front and I'm sure was about to tell me about their kill streaks being the lowest and how they were gonna be called sane (pfft as if anyone in Gotham has that tittle) and set free right before the major break out but I'd already heard. Raising my hand he closed his mouth.

" I have two questions-" Enigma interrupted me with " That seems fair" That earned him an elbow to the ribs from the tan man next to him.  
" First, what'll you do for me? And second, just plain why?"

The couple shared another meaningful look before the the old master of fear turned to me, " I will turn in all my data files, plans, and toxins I have. We will both hand over any information we can give. As for the why-" he looked back at the green clad man" if you can't tell then your as blind as the symbol you wear." He chuckled grasping his counterparts hand.

I mulled over the thought for a while, knowing I'd agree anyways that much info and Tim would have a field week. I raised a hand to my com and connected with Barbara. She was extremely unhappy to hear me out and about until I told her I needed two untraceable tickets out of state. To her credit the only question was who was running away with me, and to my credit I told her Dickie. That got a good laugh from her.

Turning back I saw the couple even closer to each other than before but it didn't make me uncomfortable. I told them in which drop box to leave the info in as well as have them the key. I also promised them that their tickets would be in the same box twenty-four hours after that.

They grins they sported threatens to cut their faces in half and they shared a chaste kiss. I knew Nigma was thanking me a thousand times over but I only looked at the brown clothed man asking why again.

" Haven't you love someone so much that you would change the way the earth spun for them?" Was all Crane said before jumping off the building clutching his game changer.

My whispered answer was a 'no' so why did a certain red head pop into my thoughts?

* * *

I walked into the Batcave only to have an apologetic Roy ram straight into me. It took him a minute to realize who I was and by the time he did I was already in the next room, not wanting to talk about anything yet. I walked into the changeling room to see jokester reapplying his 'face', mostly around the eye.  
"Hey, sport." He mumbled seeing me. I gave a nod in his direction and start to change he out of my suit. "Uhm. I don't know how to bring this up but what happened earlier, don't push it under a rug like you normally do, face it this time. That's all I really needed to say on the matter."

I looked up at him in shock. He was putting away his makeup case when he stopped to stare at me with his piercing purple gaze. I mumbled an "okay" and with that he smiled and walked out ruffling my hair as he passed.

I was kinda struck, did Jokester of all people, just try to give me some life management help. And I agreed. What. The. Hell?

Heaving a sigh I walked out right into the same red head as earlier. Holding up a hand I shook my head, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

" Roy come help me out with some stretching my muscles are kinda tight." I lied feeling as good as I had in a while thanks to all my jogging outside. I think he mumbled a reply but I was to busy walking over to the mats to notice.

'Sorry jokester.' I thought but sweeping emotional things under the proverbial mat was what I did best.

**AN: See it wasn't that bad or slashy was it? I really just needed a filler and they seemed to fit the bill. I'm thinking of making ths a Roy/Jay. Should I or just leave it pairing less? As always comments are always loved. Flames will be used to attempt to melt my frozen heart!**

**Queenie out.**


	7. Brother Dearest please RUN!

Chapter seven

"HOLY FUCKING GOD! I am so sick and tired of sitting here." I whine as Alfred checked the stitches in my left shoulder for the millionth time. That comment got me a look and a painful tug on one of them.

"Language, Master Jason." I was chided by the grandfather like figure.

Looking around I noticed the room had cleared out at some point, not that it was overly crowded to start with. Roy and I were talking about plans and Tim decided to stick his nose in it. Kori had been here but Dick had caught her attention and they were doing whatever old friends do. I never pay attention to the Little Demon so he could've been here at some point, most likely not since he would've started a fight with Tim for attention at some point. Jokester has been avoiding me since the fight I had with the team four days ago, apparently he doesn't like it when people go back on their word. God knows what Bruce is doing.

No ones actually gone after Owlman yet. My team because I'm still recovering, Bruce and his _PETS_ because he has no fucking clue how, and Jokester is probably waiting on me, even if he is mad. I don't think he'd ever be able to work with Bruce to many similarities for him.

Alfred's stood pulling me from my internal debate... check list. Who cares?  
"Do make sure to not rip the stitches this time master Jason. I'd say you only have a few days before they can come out and stay out." he said in that posh British accent of his.

I stood and stretched feeling all my joints slide in to their rightful places with satisfying Pop. "Thanks, Alfie. It's much appreciated."

A smile appeared on his weathered face," The pleasure was all mine." He said with a slight bow as he walked from the room.

I headed straight to the changing area to get in some last minute action. I haven't been out for four days and my nerves needed it. Slipping on my costume I slipped out of the cave and in to the chilly smog of Gotham.

I figured I'd better check on my part of town since it'd been awhile. Running over the cobbled roofs I realized that my part of town was dirtier that when I left this hell hole. Not sure if thats possible' I thought to myself when I got to the normal spot where deals would go down. I don't know why they don't switch up the spots but it just makes my job easier so I can't complain.

I look down when I hit one of the roofs surrounding the alley to see something going down.

With a well planed jump I land a few feet away from the dealer causing the buyer to run. I grinned under my mask as I saw Cronley Bate backing up with a fierce look on his face.

"You ain't supposed ta be around I pay to deal. You were to stay out of ma hair. I don't pay that stupid Owl ta sit on his feathery ass." He spat out angerly.

"Well not everything goes as planned Bates" I punctuated my phrase with a shot to his hand after he went for what I could only assume was a gun. Dropping whatever, wait I was right it was a gun, dropping the gun he backs up cluthing his now bleeding hand.

"You just wa-" he broke off with a gasp as a shadow flew over both our heads. The look of shock on his face was priceless. I let him go, might be fun to have a chase after I finished getting chewed out by Bruce.

"Yeah, Yeah. Wasn't supposed to leave the cave. Need to be resting. Yadda Yadda, Bats so now that that's cov-." I turned to see not the giant bat scrawled on a barreled chest covered in black fabric, but what I got was an eyeful of silver and grey suit with a feather like grey-blue cape.

"Sorry if I'm not what you were expecting Todd. But I do believe that you should have listened to you Bat. If I remember correctly we have fight that needs finishing." All I could see was that deep smirk under his cowl and all I could think was

" Oh, fucking shit"

* * *

Damians Pov

I crouched in one of the corners of the room that that idiot Todd's team was residing in as well as the other two EX- Robins. They were bickering over something superficial when a tingle ran up my spine. It was not a good tingle, whatever those are. It was the kind that forebode death.

Just as that was happening to me that clown copycat burst in the room,"Where's Jay?" was all that he demanded. With a look around the room it was obvious that not a single dumbass here knew.

That traitorous red head Roy spoke up first," Why?"

"I just got tipped off that Owlsie would be on the hunt tonight." with that Grim news everyone was up scouring the house as if he would never leave.  
That sense of dread I had earlier came back with a vengeance. Moving to the cave i dressed in my regular night attire and set out to Crime alley, trepidation curling in my center.

* * *

Jay Pov

"Well let's get this over with." I grumble slipping into a basic fighting position.

"Gladly" he said before striking fast. A fist to the face was not on my agenda so I gave a block, ending us in a deadlock.

"Doesn't this place bring back memories?" He asked in a grunt,"crime alley, were you entire journey to death started. Must be a great place for you, Bring up a lot of ... memories."

I got distracted when he brought up my memories, starting to have some sort of flashback I was interrupted by a Bat a rang, no an Owl-a-rang to the neck. Thanking anyone who'd listen for my massive amounts of training I pulled out my knives, Subcutaneously where my guns had disappeared too.

It was like a dance.  
_Block, lunge, duck, jab, and repeat._

On and on out dance seemed to play out until he pulled out his own knife. With a quick run forward I suddenly couldn't move my shoulder let alone move. He drove it through my still healing shoulder and into the Brick behind me thoroughly pinning me.

"Look at what I've caught, a Little lost bird." he chuckled sauntering over to my prone form."How does it feel to be the one on the other side of the punch Todd?" He said twisting the blade and jerking it around in my shoulder.

I bit my lip thinking through the cloud of pain a way to get out of this situation before it goes any further south.

"Well this is the part where you'd usually beg to be sparred but since your you, I don't think that matters." He pulls out two fistfuls of throwing owls. " I'd say see you in hell Todd but I won't be going there anytime soon." he said getting in my face. Tasting the iron in my mouth I spit in his face earning me a fist to the face and a kick to the gut. "Tell me is hell really hot or is it frozen over?" he asked as he took a few paces and turns to throw the deadly projectiles.

I tug gracelessly on the knife a few times before takes over all my senses and I'm welcomed back to that terribly familiar blackness.

* * *

Damians Pov

I run across the skyline barely breathing due to the tightness in my chest. If I cared I'd probably be praying I was wrong. I came up to the well known alley and looked down before gagging at the smell let alone the sight. I slide down the railings and slowly walked to a pinned form hanging on the wall. The perfect picture of death and destruction.

_Dammit Jason. Why is it __**ALWAYS**__ you?_

* * *

**AN: I'm so mean! A cliff hanger? I can't even believe I did that! I feel bad for Jay. This fic is turning out kind of Whumpish... I swear its gonna get better! There is fluff planned for the near, future trust me, I need it. Only one person told me if they wanted a Roy/Jay or no pairing at all. I think I'm gonna demand at least 3 reviews cause I know more than three people read this. I want a total of SIX reviews (there are already three)or Jay gets it... wait a min-**

**Queenie out!**


End file.
